The Unknown
by Texas 512 Baby
Summary: A team from a very secretive village come to participate in the chunnin exams. BUT there a little too conceited for peoples likings. And what are Garra's feeling towards the female in the group Better summery inside. GAARAXOC
1. Chapter 1

"uuuuugggggg I don't see why we have to be in this stupid village anyway!!" I yelled referring to the Leaf village.

"haha don't talk down on them Shy, they might be worthy opponents in this exam thing" Justin my black haired team mate always kept the team laughing with he sarcasm.

Were from the village hidden in the shadows and this is the first time anyone from there is doing the chunning exam.

Our counsel mainly wanted to keep us in our own little world. But now they want our people to go out and meet new villages. So they though this was a great idea.

Our village is also more advance and high tech the most.

After checking into our hotel we wanted to go site seeing.

This village was actually beautiful! the grass is greener here and and the streets were cleaner here.

I looked over to Justin and see he was consecrating on skateboarding, and i look to my other side and see my black hared friend listing to his ipod without a care in the world.

Mmm… there was tension the air, but not from us. As soon as we turn the corner we see a group of people having a conflict about some little boy a guy with make up had in his hand.

There were two hotties in a tree. A raven haired boy but he dnt look my type, and a red head, again not my type but was still sexy as hell.

A pink haired girl had said something about a passe to be inside the village and the blond had showed hers and explained why they were there.

"Haaan like i said before, these leaf people is stupid!" I told Justin as we walked up about to pass them. I couldn't resist! and luckly my partner in crime knew exactly what i was doing.

"Hahahaha i could have told you that!"

"AND what dude wears make up that dont match him at least!! Haha what a bunch of LAMES"

"What did you just say" The guy with the make up said

"Hahahaha im sorry miss my daddy told me not to talk to strangers!!!!"

That dude was just about to attack me "kankuro, we didnt come here for her so back off." It was the red and the emo looking one jumped out of the tree.

"You there who are you" the emo one asked the red head. At this point were alredy passed them.

My name is Gaara, im also interested in you to"

"Sasuke uchiha, and you little girl with the big mouth??" He said a little louder so we can hear.

I looked back at him to see if he was talking to me, and he was and the one named Garra looked like he was waiting too.

"HA" I turned around and flicked them off as we walked away.

~~FF first exam~~

"OK guys do your best, have fun, do your best and bla bla bla" Our sensi tells us before we walked into our exam room.

there were a group of leaf nin in front of the door being weird. So we went to a vaccant spot to wait.

3rd person POV

Sasuke was cerious about these people Gaara, Neji, and that girl from the shadow village. so he aksed kabuto about them.

All the people he was supposed to look up was impressive but what intristed him the most is the girls info

* * *

**Name: Shylinn Amine**

**Age: 12**

**Teammates: Jessie Yamamoto and Justin Mizuiro**

**Sensi: Hoshi Azio**

**Village: Shadow  
**

**Missions**

**A:25**

**B:12**

**C:1**

**D:3**

**Element:fire**

**Wepon of choice: Zanpakuto**

**District: 78702**

* * *

"This team...... they shouldnt even be here! there way too advanced" Kabuto looked truly shoked as everyone else.

They'v never seen any thing like it. A genin even on an A rank mission....

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy you guys are cheaters!!!!! Justin, Jessie there looking me up!!!! Thats cheating!!!!!" Shy was all of sudden in the group with everyone else.

"Miss Amine can i ask you a few questions about you and you village?" Kabuto asked

"No bitch No fuck you!! you looked me up and that so disrespectful!!" By this time her team was with her

"Whats a Zanpakuto? And it said you completed a rank missions how??" Asked sasuke.

"Maby you'll find out sometime in the future dude" She answers still pissed.

The one named jessie mabe her go back to were they was.

"I'll try to look up there village" Kabuto said

* * *

**SHADOW VILLAGE **

**INFO:UNKNOWN**

* * *

"These people are really interesting." He said.

Mean while everyone is praying not to get her or the other two as anything.

"I've heard of theis village before. There vary secritive, and one rule is no outsider gets in. Thats why its unknown" says Sakura.

normal POV

_Omg that really pisses me off! the have the nearv to look ME up!! _Jessie made me go back to we're we were.

After a while i stoped paying attion to thoes losers.

"alright you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listed up!!........ its time to begging. I'm Ibiki Morino your Procter and from this moment your worst enemy!"


	2. 1st Exam!

Don't own any thing...

* * *

Ok if you want to get an idea of what my co's look like got to my profile! ^_^

Oh and if you would be so kind review plez because I get a lot of views on my story but not a lot of reviews. Sooooo plez and thank you!!

* * *

_Ha-ha this guy Ibiki thinks he's the shit! Eh what ever I see that most of the people do._

"Mm let me tell you this now there will be no attacking candidates unless instructed by you Procter! So you sound nin break it up!"

Before the written test we put our phones on vibrate. The Procter sat me next to the redhead boy we seen the other day.

"Uum the three from the Shadow village, I was told you have a cellular device, and I have to take it until the test is completely over" some guy that came in specifically for us came in.

"So what are we suppose to do when were finished?" Justin asked giving him his new phone.

"This test is made by me, so I doubt you'll finish that fast boy. The cell phone guy was walking over to me after taking Jesse's from him.

"Umm I have to have my phone, it's like my baby"

"I'm sorry miss but I have to take it, hokage's orders"

"Who are orders?"

"Shy just gives him the damn phone so we can start." Jessie yelled at me. _Jackass. _I slowly gave him my phone hoping he won't loose it... or worst look thought it..... Hell sees a lot of unwanted, disturbing things in there.

As Ibiki explained the rules to the test, I see that we have to cheat. Mmm fair enough. But when he actually gave us the test I seen it was like the easiest test I ever!!

I was finished within minutes. I look over at Jessie and see that he has his head on the desk looking bored as hell. Then I look over to Justin and catch his eye. He stared at me for a few seconds and flicks me off. _Bitch_. I mouth.

_Are you done?_ He mouthed. I nodded my head before I look to the redhead next to me. He was wrighting the answers down and had two fingers over his eye.

_Damn this dude is freaking SEXY!!! What was his name again??_

On his paper is said Sabuku No Gaara. He was so exotic looking, with the flaming red hair and the sea blue eyes without pupils. He was pretty short for his age, he looked around 5'2 5'3 maybe.

It startled me as he snapped his head to look at me with the scariest death glare possible.

_Mmm if looks could kill I would be dyeing in the worst way possible...... naaa just in a painful way. The worst way of dyeing is dyeing by the hands of an evil potato!_

"Mm mm hu hahahahaha"

_I giggle/laughed out loud!! Now this Gaara boy will think I'm laughing at him..... Oh well!!...mmm I can tell has one of those dudes that love intimidating people!!_

"Hey boy just so you know I wasn't laughing at you!" I half whispered half yelled to him. Ha ha I can really tell he doesn't like me much!!

The Procter went abut the Tenth question. I didn't have a problem with any of theist bull and I already knew my teammates didn't have problem ether. People started leaving thinking they couldn't pass the exam so the quit... what a bunch of lames!

"Well you all passed!!" yelled the Procter

_What the hell! We barley even did anything! Well we have like two more right??_

CRASH

There was a huge black banner that said welcome to the second exam with a lady with purple hair in the middle of it, blabbing on about out next exam. Ibiki tossed us our phones and we headed out.

"Wow these leaf people is a LOT weirder than our village" I said as we walked with the group of people going to the next exam

"Na ours is still weird, just because you and your sister like there" Jessie announced while Justin laughed skateboarding next to him.

"........oooohhhhh I get it.... fuck you too!"

___________________

Plez review. Tell me if it's good, bad, and any thing. Again plez and thank you!


End file.
